Shear Murder/Transcript
Chief Arthur Wright: You've been doing a smashing job at the Flying Squad since your arrival in Concordia, . Not the least of which is keeping any hint of complicated work off my desk! Chief Wright: Not only have you solved four murders, you've already uncovered pockets of corruption within the Concordian Police Department! Chief Wright: A young officer, manipulated into destroying important evidence under duress from one of this city's most undesirable individuals, was found to be responsible for starting the Concordian fire! Chief Wright: At the same time, there are rumors that large numbers of Irish immigrants are being exploited as cheap labor. Chief Wright: To top it all off, according to your sources, a leading member of the Irish community may not be as respectable as we all think. Chief Wright: But with the Irish population in Concordia growing by the day, your search is going to be difficult. We- Talmadge: I'm afraid that will have to wait, Arthur. I have just been informed that a dear friend of mine, Maximillian Poe, has been found dead in his greenhouse! Talmadge: Max is... or, was... a keen businessman who's had a rough time of late. His wife Valeria tragically passed away six months ago. Chief Wright: Understood, Commissioner. , you're going to have to put everything else on hold. I need you and Detective Bontemps to get down to the Poe residence, quick smart! Chapter 1 Investigate Greenhouse Garden. Isaac Bontemps: Unless death by garden shears is a leading cause of accidents in New Haven, the Master of the house appears to have been murdered! Isaac: I'm no coroner, but it does not take an expert to realize this man was stabbed with those garden shears. Richard should be able to tell us more. Audrey: Thank heavens, the Flying Squad! Poor Master Poe... this is so... Isaac: Calm down, my dear. What is your name? Audrey: Audrey Scott. I... I work in the Master's kitchen. Isaac: Try to relax, Miss Scott. <Rank> will need to have a word with you in a moment. Isaac: But before we do that, , I notice you've astutely observed a fingerprint in the icing on that cake server. Isaac: With luck, it will be a good enough specimen to find a match in that catalogue the Department is compiling. Isaac: Right, . The Commissioner and the Chief are counting on us to solve this murder! We mustn't let them down! Ask Audrey Scott whether she witnessed the murder. Isaac: Now, Miss Scott. Is there anything you can tell about what happened here? Audrey: I brought Master Poe high tea on the terrace, before getting back to preparing tonight's roast pheasant. When I came to clear the dishes, I found him... murdered! And his signet ring had been stolen! Isaac: The killer stole his ring? We'll make a note of the theft. Now, is there anyone you can think of who might have wanted to harm Mr Poe? Audrey: Master Poe never told me anything about his private affairs. I'm just a kitchen hand, I know my place! Audrey: But he was so generous and kind, he was always a true gentleman. Why would anyone want to kill him? Audrey: One couldn't pray to work in a better household. What am I going to do now that the Master and the Mistress are gone? Isaac: Oh, more tears. Well, please keep the house open, Miss Scott. We may need to return with more questions. Examine Fingerprint. Isaac: Good show, ! You found a match for that fingerprint on the cake server in the person of Sheila Black! Isaac: If Miss Black was recently with our victim, the logical solution is to speak with her and find out what she knows! Question Sheila Black about the murder. Isaac: Pardon me, Miss Black. would like to ask you some questions about Maximillian Poe. He has been found murdered. Sheila: Good heavens! Max is dead?! I only saw him just this morning! Sheila: Oh, that poor man has suffered nothing but misery since his wife Valeria died, and now this! Isaac: How were the two of you acquainted? Sheila: Max and I have been close friends for many years. Sheila: Since his wife's death, he'd been very unhappy and in a bad way, naturally. He's been seeing the doctor nearly twice a week! Sheila: All I could do was be there for him in any way I could. I never thought it would end like this! Isaac: We are deeply sorry for the loss of your friend, Miss Black. If you think of anything that could help catch his killer, do let us know. Isaac: It sounds like Maximillian Poe has had a rough trot, grieving the loss of his wife. But why would this end in murder? Isaac: Tip top thinking, ! Miss Black said Poe was receiving frequent medical treatment. Quickly, to the doctor's office! Investigate Doctor's Chair. Isaac: Our victim's physician seems to be out on business, . But I see you've already picked up some clues! Isaac: A gander inside that leather bag is certainly a wise course of action. Those initials are the same as the victim's. Isaac: Likewise that medicine jar appears to be part of the victim's treatment. Retrieving that faded section of the label should tell us more! Examine Leather Satchel. Isaac: Blast! That card you found in the victim's bag is torn. Ripped pieces of paper won't do us any good. Isaac: But you're proven to be adept at putting these sorts of things back together, . So I'll leave this torn card in your capable hands. Examine Torn Card. Isaac: Don't be fooled by the fancy writing, that's a threat if I've ever heard one, : "Mourn no more, for you shall soon join your beloved"! Isaac: The killer must have left this card for the victim, playing some cruel mind game. Isaac: Obviously the card isn't signed, and there aren't any other distinguishing marks to identify the message's author. Isaac: You may have a point, . It's possible that message could be a quote of some description. Perhaps Miss Holloway can tell us more. Analyze Written Message. Isaac: Surely you've made some headway with that message sent you, Miss Holloway? You've been squirreling through your books for hours. Evie: I'm afraid not. I've searched the entire archive and this message is not a direct quote from any existing literature, be it poems, books or otherwise. It's a genuine murderer's original! Isaac: This is hardly the time for jest, Miss Holloway. We're trying to find a killer! Evie: Quite right, Mr Bontemps. Now, while the message doesn't tell us anything about the killer, the letters themselves do! Evie: This text is written in copperplate, a specific style of calligraphy. Although quite popular, copperplate is a very precise script that requires particular training in penmanship. Evie: Which means you're looking for a killer who writes calligraphy! Isaac: My word, Miss Holloway! A clever deduction, if I do say so myself! Our killer writes calligraphy! Examine Medicine Jar. Isaac: Marvelously done, . You've revealed the details of our victim's treatment. Isaac: The victim was receiving a rather hefty dose of laudanum, prescribed by a certain Dr Ezekiel Jones. Isaac: This is clearly the physician we are looking for. Let us find Dr Jones and ask him about the victim's frequent visits. Question Dr Ezekiel Jones about the victim's treatment. Isaac: Dr Jones, I presume? This is , we're from the Concordian Flying Squad. We'd like to ask you about one of your patients, Maximillian Poe. Ezekiel: I will assist your inquiries to the best of my abilities, but confidentiality will limit what I can talk about, naturally. Isaac: I'm afraid those rules no longer apply. Mr Poe has been murdered. Ezekiel: Murdered?! How horrid! Truly devilish tidings. Isaac: We understand Mr Poe made frequent appointments of late. And it appears you were prescribing a rather aggressive dosage of laudanum. Ezekiel: I admit the prescription was quite high, but Maximillian was very depressed. A more sorrowful case of grief I have not seen. Ezekiel: Laudanum is known to have powerful anti-depressant qualities. Nothing like a jolly dash of opiates to put some color in one's cheeks! Ezekiel: Beyond his medical status, I'm afraid I cannot be of help. Apart from the death of his wife, Maximillian never confided in me about his personal affairs. Isaac: We appreciate your time, Dr Jones. We'll let you get back to your patients. Autopsy Victim's Body. Isaac: Richard, my good man. Not much of a challenge this one, I'm afraid. A straightforward case of stabbing, I imagine. Dick: It is rather disappointing, as I really could use the distraction. I'm doing some experiments on the effects of sleep deprivation and I'm exhausted. Dick: Haven't slept a wink in three days! But as yet it hasn't affected my clear judgment, Miss O'Malley! Isaac: Um, Richard? I'm Bontemps. Dick: Of course you are. And you are quite right. It doesn't take a genius to conclude the victim was stabbed with these garden shears. Dick: The crucial detail was harder to spot, but even a lack of slumber couldn't make me miss it. The killer made a critical error! Dick: On the handles of the garden shears, the killer left behind traces of naphthalene, an organic compound most commonly present in mothballs. Isaac: Extraordinary, the wonders of modern forensics! I wager our killer would never expect something as simple as mothballs would be their undoing! Back on the airship... Isaac: I am as eager as you are to get to the bottom of the wilful destruction of police evidence, . But the Commissioner insists our priority is solving Maximillian's murder. Isaac: Let us review the facts. The crime was reported by Mr Poe's kitchen hand, Audrey Scott, who seems to think this could have been a robbery. Isaac: The victim's long-time friend, Sheila Black, was at the Poe residence this very morning, and has indicated the victim has been understandably depressed since his wife's passing. Isaac: In all honesty, , if the victim hadn't been stabbed with those garden shears, I wouldn't be surprised if this was a simple case of suicide. We- Donovan: , my conscience will not allow me to remain silent any longer! Donovan: I'm the one who killed Maximillian Poe! Chapter 2 Isaac Bontemps: I am as eager as you are to get to the bottom of the wilful destruction of police evidence, . But the Commissioner insists solving Maximillian Poe's murder is our highest priority. Donovan: , my conscience will not allow me to remain silent any longer! Donovan: I'm the one who killed Maximillian Poe! Isaac: Father Donovan?! You're confessing to Mr Poe's murder?! Donovan: Murder?! I... I thought he'd commited suicide! Isaac: You are not making any sense. , escort the good shepherd to the interrogation room so we can sort this out! Find out what Father Donovan is talking about. Isaac: Father Donovan, I insist you explain yourself! Did you or did you not kill Maximillian Poe? Donovan: Metaphorically speaking, I thought I had. Donovan: I was teaching my weekly penmanship class at the children's mission when I heard the dreadful news! Donovan: I immediately assumed Max had taken his own life in despair, that I had failed in my duties as a man of God! Donovan: Maximillian had been seeking my spiritual counsel since the death of his wife. He wasn't getting any better, and I feared for his well-being. Isaac: I can assure you, Father Donovan, what happened to Maximillian Poe was NOT self-inflicted! Donovan: Such a tragic end... They started out so happy together, so much joy. Perhaps now after all that's been suffered, they can be at peace together? Isaac: Father Donovan, I hope you aren't suggesting that a man's murder is a good thing? Donovan: Heavens, no! I was merely trying to find solace in this darkest of hours. Now, I must return to the church and pray. Isaac: If you don't mind, Father Donovan, will come along. If Mr Poe was a regular visitor at the church rectory, we'd be wise to have a look ourselves! Investigate Church Rectory. Isaac: Any noteworthy clues, ? That pile of books is clear evidence that Father Donovan is quite messy, but I'm not sure how it pertains to this case. However, if you want to rummage through it, I shan't stop you. Isaac: But this is a memorial photograph, for the victim's wife, Valeria! Isaac: That fellow in the photograph is not Maximillian Poe. Perhaps you can find a match in the public records, ? Examine Pile of Books. Isaac: I stand corrected, , that scrap of paper you found amongst those books is stained with blood. A worthy clue! Isaac: Let's send this paper to Viola. There's but the slimmest of chances, but maybe this blood belongs to our victim! Analyze Scrap of Paper. Isaac: Did you find anything of note from that scrap of paper, Viola? Viola: Undoubtedly! I took a sample of that blood and can confirm the type matches the victim, meaning... Isaac: Meaning that paper was discarded by the killer! Good show, ! Viola: Now, I've had Evie look at those numbers... Isaac: The numbers, Indeed. What did you find, Miss Holloway? Evie: Well, I'm rather squeamish when it comes to blood, , so I did my best to... work around that. Evie: The sequence meant nothing at first, but then I identified the torn symbol, and voila! It's the emblem of the New Haven Hansom Cab Company! Isaac: Hansom cabs? Evie: A recently-established company with a fleet of horse-drawn carriages, catering mainly for Concordia's wealthier residents. This paper is a fragment of a receipt, for a hansom cab ride in New Haven! Isaac: A rather handsome clue, ! We're looking for a killer who uses hansom cabs! Examine Memorial Photo. Isaac: You found a match on that photograph in the Concordia customs records. That man is Valeria's brother, Vincent Lorenzo! Isaac: It appears the victim's brother-in-law arrived from Italy two weeks ago. We'd be wise to talk to Mr Lorenzo and find out what he's been up to! Ask Vincent Lorenzo about his brother-in-law. Isaac: Vincent Lorenzo? would like to ask you some questions about Maximillian Poe. Vincent: My sister's husband? What about him? Isaac: I'm afraid we have grave news, Mr Lorenzo. Your brother-in-law has been found murdered. Vincent: Murdered? Vincent: First Valeria and now this! Is Concordia cursed?! Isaac: I assure you it is not. You've been here for a few weeks, Mr Lorenzo. Did you meet with Mr Poe? Vincent: That was my plan. I sailed from Italy as soon as I learned of the death of my sister. Vincent: Valeria was so happy with her new life in Concordia. She wrote me such fancy letters, I learned calligraphy so I could write back. Vincent: But now she's gone! And after coming all this way, I haven't even seen Maximillian Poe. I was too sad to face him! Vincent: All I have left is that picture and clothes that smell like mothballs after the long journey. Isaac: We would ask that you stay in Concordia, Mr Lorenzo, until this matter has been cleared up. Isaac: We're developing a clearer picture of both our killer and our victim, . But we need more evidence! Isaac: It's obvious that Mr Poe was not a happy man, seeking medical and spiritual guidance on a regular basis. Isaac: I'm inclined to agree, . If the victim was paying frequent visits to the doctor's office, it's probably worth another look. Investigate Doctor's Desk. Isaac: That locked doctor's bag must belong to Dr Jones. I'm loath to pry into someone's private belongings, but perhaps it contains something relevant to this case. Isaac: And this appears to be a broken device of some description, . We will need to put it back together to work out what it is. Examine Doctor's Bag. Isaac: , is that a death certificate inside the doctor's bag? Isaac: The certificate is for Valeria Poe, the victim's wife. But some of the details are obscured. Let us dust it off, post-haste! Examine Death Certificate. Isaac: You've revealed a message written by Dr Jones on Valeria's death certificate. "There was nothing more I could have done!" Isaac: Keen observation, . The message was written in calligraphy. Add that to the doctor's profile! Isaac: But for now, let us go ask the good doctor about this certificate. Ask Dr Jones about Valeria's death certificate. Ezekiel: ! You've just caught me in time! I was about to hop into a hansom cab to get my suits to the laundry. They're beginning to smell like mothballs. How can I help you? Isaac: We'd like you to explain this message you wrote on Valeria Poe's death certificate. Ezekiel: Ah, yes. I probably should have told you about that. Ezekiel: The truth is, as time passed, Mr Poe's sadness turned to anger. He eventually started to blame me for Valeria's death. Ezekiel: Poe demanded me to see his wife's death certificate. It was nothing more than a tragic case of a young woman with a respiratory condition, but he refused to believe me. Isaac: And someone like Poe accusing you of negligence could have destroyed your practice, could it not? Ezekiel: What are you insinuating? I have nothing to hide! My patients trust my skills as a physician, my reputation is above reproach! Isaac: I do hope you're telling the truth Dr Jones. If discovers you were involved with Mr Poe's murder, your next posting will be in the prison infirmary! Examine Broken Device. Isaac: What the devil is this contraption, ? That plaque says it belonged to the victim, but besides that, I am at a loss. Isaac: These are exactly the new-fangled gadgets that Charlie loves to play with. Let's have him look at this device. Analyze Unknown Device. Charles: You've outdone yourself this time, , bringing me that device! Isaac: We're happy to have indulged your enthusiasm, Charlie. But what is it, exactly? Charles: This is a stereoscope, a new device that allows someone to look at a three-dimensional photograph! I've seen them in the camera shops, dreadfully expensive. Isaac: Three-dimensional photographs?! What the devil are you talking about? Charles: Two almost identical images are placed side-by-side into the device. Because each image has a slightly different perspective, the lenses manipulate the light, giving the image depth. It's ingenious! Charles: There have been stunning developments in photographic technology, . This is almost as exciting as those spectacular moving pictures! Isaac: This is all marvelously fascinating. But how is any of it relevant to Mr Poe's murder? Charles: Ah, this stereoscope was hiding a secret. Inside the viewer, I found this photograph, which must have been the last image Poe was looking at. Isaac: Great Scott, ! And I do mean that literally! That's a picture of Mr Poe's kitchen hand, Audrey Scott. And she appears to be... getting dressed! Isaac: This is a rather delicate matter, but I'm afraid we have no choice but to ask Miss Scott about this! Question Audrey Scott about the stereoscope picture. Isaac: Miss Scott, would you care to tell us about this photograph? It's quite... how would you call it? Risque! Audrey: Good heavens, where did you get that?! Put it away at once! Isaac: We found this photo inside Mr Poe's stereoscope. Audrey: I knew that Master Poe had an interest in me, but I didn't know it had gone that far! Isaac: An interest in you? Audrey: There was nothing untoward going on, Master Poe was acting with complete honor. But it was clear that he was starting to develop feelings for me, and didn't know what to do with them. Audrey: As time passed, there were moments when he seemed happy again, when his grief wasn't so strong. Audrey: I was flattered of course, but it made me feel rather awkward. It wouldn't have been proper, a man of his standing with a servant girl like me. I smell like mothballs, for goodness sake! Audrey: I wanted him to stop, but who was I to say anything? It wasn't my place to make trouble! Isaac: Well, I do hope you haven't landed yourself in more trouble than you were trying to avoid, Miss Scott. Or immodest pictures will be the least of your worries! On the airship... Isaac: Painful grief seems to be central to this case, . Broken hearts are a powerful motive for murder! Isaac: The victim's brother-in-law, Vincent Lorenzo, travelled halfway across the world to say goodbye to his darling sister. Isaac: While Maximillian himself, though broken with grief, angrily blamed Dr Jones for his wife's death. Isaac: It should be noted, however, that the victim was also starting to feel affection for his kitchen hand, Audrey Scott. Isaac: It's a baffling case, . But they often are, when matters of the heart are concerned. Evie: ! I've just discovered Maximillian Poe recently changed his last will and testament! Evie: He altered the beneficiaries of his estate... just two days before he was killed! Chapter 3 Isaac Bontemps: Painful grief seems to be central to this case, . Broken hearts are a powerful motive for murder! Evie: ! I've just discovered Maximillian Poe recently changed his last will and testament! Evie: He altered the beneficiaries of his estate... just two days before he was killed! Isaac: My word! Is it possible the victim somehow feared for his life? Or did the killer discover Poe's plans and murder him before he could change his will? Isaac: Quite right, . Speculation gets us nowhere, further investigation will! Can I suggest we return to the victim's home? Isaac: Then we are in agreement. Back to the scene of the crime, let us leave no stone unturned! Investigate Greenhouse Table. Isaac: That appears to be one of the victim's cravats, . I wonder what that red powder is? We had better collect some to find out. Isaac: And that locket with Valeria's photo, it seems to have been stomped on. Perhaps you can uncover a clue from that faded area? Isaac: But this note is most curious, . "I know what you did!" The message was written by the victim on his stationary, but to whom? And why had it not been sent? Isaac: These symbols below the note might give us an answer. You should be able to make quick work of those, ! Examine Classy Cravat. Isaac: Capital effort, collecting that red powder from the victim's cravat. Regretfully, the microscope remains a mystery to me, . I'll defer to your expertise to find out what we're dealing with! Examine Red Powder. Isaac: That sample you collected from the victim's cravat is a red cosmetic. Or rouge, to be more precise. I am certain Viola would not contradict me when I say that many of Concordia's most refined ladies are using it. Isaac: You are right! This particular shade resembles the color Sheila Black is wearing. Isaac: A lot can be inferred from finding a woman's makeup on a man's collar, so to speak. We should talk to Miss Black. Ask Sheila Black about her makeup on the victim's cravat. Sheila: Oh, ! I was just practicing my penmanship. How can I be of service? Isaac: Excuse us for being indiscreet, but we found your makeup on the victim's clothing. Sheila: Good gracious, how embarrassing! Maximillian and I agreed we would forget about that... unfortunate incident. Sheila: I was always encouraging Max to stop moping, so I hired a hansom cab and took him to a ball. When I leaned over to kiss him, he mistook my intentions and pulled away. So I abruptly fell on him! Sheila: I'm actually surprised you didn’t find mothball flakes instead of makeup. I'd taken a dress out of storage especially for the occasion, and it reeked of the things! Isaac: And it never went further than that? Pardon my boldness, but hell hath no fury like a woman scorned! Sheila: Well I never! How dare you even suggest such a thing! I would never do anything to harm Maximillian or to jeopardize our friendship! Now get out! Examine Locket. Isaac: "To my darling brother Vincent." This locket belonged to Vincent Lorenzo! Isaac: Valeria's brother said he was never here, . He was clearly lying to us! Isaac: It's time Mr Lorenzo started telling us the truth! Question Vincent Lorenzo about his locket. Isaac: Mr Lorenzo, you claim you didn't visit your brother-in-law. However, this locket of yours tells a very different story! Vincent: E va bene, I won't deny it! I did see that venomous viper! I took a hansom cab straight to his home the instant I stepped off that ship! Isaac: What did you have against the victim? Vincent: There is only one thing responsible for Valeria's death, and it's Maximillian Poe! It was all his fault, no matter what anyone says! Vincent: All that time she was sick, he never told us what was happening. He only wrote to us after she was gone! Vincent: He should have looked after her, or sent her home to her family where she belonged. I didn't murder that man, but I am glad he is dead! Examine Cryptic Message. Isaac: You've deciphered a series of numbers, . Mr Poe must have been confident the recipient of this note would understand them, but I certainly do not. Isaac: Although Poe never sent this note, we ought to find out the target of his accusation. Let us get those numbers to Miss Holloway! Analyze Message Numbers. Evie: Blimey, ! Do I have a lot to tell you about those numbers you sent me! Evie: This series of digits corresponds to a new library classification system. It was recently developed by a friend of mine, Melvin Dewey. He even asked me to contribute to his research, I was very flattered! Evie: The system organizes all publications in any given library by field of study, such as philosophy, science, or in the case of this number, literature! Evie: I shan't go into detail, but suffice it to say, these numbers reference a book in the Concordia Public Library! An English novel titled The Monk, written by Matthew Gregory Lewis. Evie: It's the rather unsavory tale of a priest whose personal vices lead him to commit murder! Isaac: A story about a murderous priest?! That makes the victim's message all the more foreboding! Isaac: Could this note have been intended for Father Donovan? Perhaps Mr Poe knew something darker about his past? This bears further investigation, ! Confront Father Donovan about the victim's accusations. Isaac: Father Donovan, we must speak to you about a rather inflammatory missive. Maximillian Poe was accusing you of- Donovan: Saints deliver us! I thought this was all behind me! Donovan: One afternoon, in a hansom cab from his home, Maximillian confronted me, saying he'd heard rumors about my past. That I had somehow been involved in criminal activity. Isaac: And? Was he right? Are you hiding something, Father? Donovan: You expect me to tell you? My past sins are nobody's business, they are between myself and God! I've been forgiven! Isaac: If it turns out you condemned Maximillian Poe to a permanent vow of silence, Father, your past sins are very much our business. And let me assure you, the law is not as forgiving as your God! On the airship... Isaac: At the heart of every murder are motive and opportunity, . And our growing list of suspects have both! Isaac: Father Donovan is a man of the cloth, but the victim knew something about a darker past. Could the reverend have taken extreme measures to hide it? Isaac: And Vincent Lorenzo blamed Maximillian Poe for Valeria's death. Perhaps his journey of grief was in fact a voyage of vengeance! Isaac: If we are to work out which of this motley crew of suspects is the killer, we need more clues. And you are right, , we know the killer was at the church. Isaac: Maximillian's murderer may well have sought absolution before God's altar, but there is no rest for the wicked. We musn't delay, justice awaits! Investigate Church Bench. Isaac: Very astute, . If Maximillian's killer was going to discard evidence here, that offering box would be a good place. By all means, see what you can find. Isaac: That signet ring! It must be the one the killer stole from the victim. A damning clue! A sample of that black substance should tell us more about Maximillian's murderer! Isaac: The net is slowly closing in on our killer, . It's time to pull it shut! Examine Offerings Box. Isaac: One could easily be fooled into thinking that gardening glove was simply a donation to the church, if it wasn't for that blood stain! That might be Mr Poe's blood! Isaac: If so, this glove was left here by his killer! Viola should look at it to be absolutely certain! Analyze Gardening Glove. Viola: Your hunch was correct, . The blood type on this glove matches your victim. So you can be certain it was discarded by the killer! Isaac: This glove would have been easily accessible on the victim's terrace. And it explains why the handles on the murder weapon were spotless. Viola: If I may continue, Isaac? The blood on the outside of the glove isn't nearly as important as what I found on the inside. Viola: Deep in one of the fingers of the glove, I found a number of blue fibers, torn from a piece of cloth. Viola: It involved some delicate puzzle work, but when the threads were laid side-by-side under my microscope, a pattern emerged. These fibers came from a blue paisley garment! Isaac: The killer shan't be too hard to spot, . They are wearing blue paisley! Examine Victim's Ring. Isaac: No time to waste, . Let us see what Viola can make of this black liquid you found on the victim's ring! Analyze Black Liquid. Viola: "In the old age, black was not counted fair. Or if it were, it bore not beauty's name..." Isaac: Viola, we really must know about that black liquid- Viola: "But now is black beauty's successive heir, And beauty slandered with a-" Isaac: Viola, please! The sample! Viola: Sorry, . That black substance on the victim's ring inspired me to brush up on my Shakespearean sonnets. Viola: The liquid contains, among other elements, a combination of gallic and acetic acids. In these concentrations, I've determined this sample is black hair dye! Isaac: Good show, ! Given this hair dye was found on the ring stolen from the victim, we can deduce that regardless of their natural color, the hunt is on for a killer with black hair! Isaac: Your case against Maximillian's killer is iron clad, . It's time we brought them to justice with the full force of the law! Take care of the killer now! Isaac: Sheila Black, we are placing you under arrest for the murder of Maximillian Poe! Sheila: Good heavens! Me, murder Max?! Why on earth would I kill my dearest friend? Isaac: will ask the questions! Like how the victim's blood got onto your hansom cab ticket! Sheila: Hansom cabs? I'm certainly not the only one in Concordia who uses those. Isaac: What about the gardening glove you wore during the murder? We found a piece of your paisley garment inside it. Sheila: Gardening gloves? How wretched! I wouldn't dream of soiling my hands with such things! Isaac: Out with the truth! We know you stole the victim's signet ring, your black hair dye left a stain on it! Sheila: Blast it, that damned ring! I wanted to make the whole thing look like a robbery! Sheila: I admit it, I did kill Max! But he left me no choice! Isaac: What do you mean, he left you no choice? Sheila: I've loved Max for many years, even before he married Valeria. Sheila: I was saddened when Valeria died, naturally. But I thought this was my chance, Max and I could finally be together! Sheila: You can imagine my surprise and humiliation when he refused my advances! Sheila: Worse still, I learned he was developing an interest in that kitchen hand of his, whatever her name is. Can you imagine?! Sheila: I thought about disposing of her, but murdering that grimy little servant girl would achieve nothing. In time, Max would have fallen for somebody else. Sheila: It was clear he would never have feelings for me. And if I couldn't have him, nobody could! Sheila: Now, I've had enough drama for one day. I think you should leave! Isaac: The only place we're going, Miss Black, is escorting you to prison. You are under arrest for the murder of Maximillian Poe. Sheila: Arresting me?! Me, like a common criminal?! Well I never! Judge Takakura : Not another one of these! Sheila Black, you stand before this Court charged with the murder of your closest friend, Maximillian Poe. How do you plead? Sheila: Not guilty, obviously. My dear Max being with anyone other than me would be the real injustice! Judge Takakura: Urgh, everyone thinks they understand justice. Perhaps you'd like to sit up here and be the judge? Have you anything to say for yourself? Sheila: I knew Max better than anyone. He deserved to be with me and no one else! Judge Takakura: You are not as special as you might think, Miss Black. You're nothing but a murderer, a common criminal. And given your lack of remorse, I am sentencing you to life in prison! Sheila: Common criminal, well I never! Do you have any idea who you're speaking to?! I am Sheila Margaret Black, and I am not accustomed to be being spoken to thusly! Judge Takakura: Well, you had better start getting accustomed to it. You're going away for a long time. And I... am going home! Back on the airship... Isaac: It is cases like these that truly defy logic, . Sometimes our closest friend turns out to be our worst enemy. Chief Wright: Bontemps is right, . You can't be too careful who you keep company with nowadays. But top job for closing the case! Chief Wright: The Commissioner is impressed you handled his specific request so efficiently. That ought to keep him off my back for another day. Good show! Isaac: makes a compelling argument, Chief. This case has raised some serious questions about Father Donovan's past. Isaac: This is no time to rest on our laurels, . Our job is clearly not finished! A New Beginning (5/6) Chief Arthur Wright: Spiffing job, , closing the case on Maximillian Poe. The Commissioner is very impressed by your efforts, and that's another killer off the streets of Concordia! Chief Wright: However, Bontemps informs me your investigation has raised a number of questions about Father Donovan? Isaac: Indeed, Chief. discovered Maximillian Poe had suspicions about the reverend's "past sins," as he calls them. Naturally, Donovan remains tight-lipped. Isaac: This is merely the most recent in a series of perplexing revelations about the man. If the Father won't offer us a confession, we must dig deeper ourselves. Let us- Dick: , just one moment! If you have the time, I would be very interested in investigating the death of the victim's late wife, Valeria Poe. Dick: I've read your report and the numerous accusations about who might be responsible for her demise. I've examined her death certificate and I believe it warrants further attention. Dick: I would like to have a look around that doctor's office to see if we might dig up some information. No pun intended, of course. Isaac: Nice to see you rested again, Richard. , you go ahead and see what you can find at Dr Jones' office. As to the matter of Father Donovan, we can reconvene at the church! Investigate Doctor's Chair. Dick: That scarf you picked up, , it's embroidered with Valeria's initials. This must have belonged to the victim's wife! Dick: One could wonder what that scarf is doing here after all this time? More interesting still will be a sample of that red stain. Examine Scarf. Dick: I hope you are as curious as I am about that red liquid you've collected from Valeria's scarf, . Let us get it to Viola at once! Analyze Red Liquid. Viola: That red liquid you found on Valeria's scarf, , turned out to be chianti, a rather expensive Italian red wine. Viola: The wine itself was laced with Conium maculatum, a herb native to Europe and North Africa. I would be hard pressed to explain why you'd find some here in Concordia... Viola: ... if it weren't for the fact Conium maculatum is more commonly known as hemlock, one of the deadliest poisons known to man! Dick: Hemlock?! A dastardly concoction! Invariably lethal and almost completely untraceable! Dick: Is it possible that Valeria Poe was poisoned?! Viola: I'm no physician, Richard, but a person suffering from a chronic illness like Valeria's would easily succumb to the poison, with the death appearing to be acute respiratory failure. Dick: Poison on the young woman's scarf, a troubling discovery. Dr Jones must be told about these new findings at once! Tell Dr Jones about Valeria's poisoning. Dick: Dr Jones, has discovered the sinister possibility that Valeria Poe was poisoned with hemlock! Ezekiel: Poisoned with hemlock?! Great Socrates' ghost! Ezekiel: But the poison is so rare! What would it be doing in Concordia? How was the poison administered? And by whom? Dick: That is what we are trying to find out. How did this scarf end up in your office? Ezekiel: Valeria was wearing that scarf on the night she died. At her birthday dinner, no less! Ezekiel: Maximillian often carried it with him. He must have forgotten it on one of his appointments. Dick: Very well. will investigate this further. Do remain available in case you are needed again, Dr Jones. Ezekiel: I would that there were some way I could be of further assistance, . Take a splash of this, you seem to be in need of a boost! Dick: We now know for certain, , Valeria was murdered. She was served poisoned wine at her birthday party! Dick: To discover the identity of Valeria's killer, we need to go back to the Poe residence and hope something is left from the festivities for us to find! At the Poe residence... Audrey: , what are you doing here? You've already caught the Master's killer, that wretched witch! Dick: I'm afraid the treachery that has befallen the Poe household runs deeper still, Miss Scott. We are investigating the poisoning of Maximillian's wife! Audrey: Lady Valeria was murdered too?! Audrey: Oh, will the curse on this house never stop? Dick: On the night she died, where was her birthday dinner being held? Audrey: The Master hosted a banquet out in the greenhouse. I was slaving away in the kitchen all day! Dick: Thank you, Miss Scott. With your permission, will take another look at Mr Poe's greenhouse! Investigate Greenhouse Garden. Dick: Careful with those pieces of glass, ! You mustn't cut yourself. Let's piece these back together and see what it is you've found! Examine Broken Glass. Dick: You're undoubtedly on to something, ! This is a bottle of chianti, which is what Valeria was poisoned with. But that party was months ago. Dick: But look at that dedication. "To my darling Valeria, on your birthday!" This proves the bottle was drunk on the night of Valeria's death! What luck it should still be here! Dick: And the sender was... Good gracious, Sheila Black! Dick: It's almost unbearable to consider, , but was she responsible for the deaths of both Mr and Mrs Poe? Dick: There's only one way to find out. We need to speak to Sheila Black at once! Confront Sheila Black about Valeria's murder. Sheila: ! I do hope you are here to address these appalling conditions. Just look at this uniform I am forced to wear! Dick: This isn't a pleasure cruise, Miss Black. You are being punished for murder. But it turns out you are guilty of more than one! Sheila: What are you on about? Dick: Don't be coy! We found your birthday "gift" for Valeria. We know you killed her! Sheila: Blast!... Well, I am already serving a life sentence, there is no point hiding it now. Sheila: I told you before, I loved Max for many years. I always thought we would be together. Sheila: But then Valeria showed up! Max was immediately smitten and I no longer existed! Sheila: So I pretended to be her friend... the poor woman actually thought I liked her! Once she became ill, I saw my chance. Sheila: Everyone knew her condition was grave, a dash of hemlock in her favorite wine would be all it took! Sheila: With her out of the way, I thought Max would be mine. But we all know how that plan turned out! Dick: A dastardly ingenious plan, Miss Black, albeit unsuccessful. And all in terribly poor taste. Sheila: They got what they deserved! Maybe they can be happy together now, six feet underground! Dick: A despicable woman, Sheila Black, for certain. But you have to admit she has persistence. Dick: Very true, . We should probably inform Valeria's brother, Vincent Lorenzo, of these developments. Lead the way! Explain to Vincent Lorenzo what really happened. Dick: Mr Lorenzo, has discovered the truth about your sister's death. I'm afraid she was murdered! Vincent: Murdered?! Mamma mia! I always knew Maximillian had killed her! Dick: No, it wasn't Mr Poe. It was a close friend of his, Sheila Black. Who in the end killed not only your sister, but Mr Poe himself. Vincent: His friend? Well, he's still to blame. Valeria would still be alive it wasn't for him! Vincent: And now I have his fancy lawyers telling me Maximillian changed his will, leaving his entire fortune to Valeria's family. Because I'm her next of kin, they say it belongs to me! Vincent: But I don't want his filthy money! Here, . I'm going back to Italy and I refuse to take this with me! Investigate Church Rectory. Isaac: A locked safe, , a marvelous find! Isaac: It wouldn't surprise me if Father Donovan is hiding something in there. I've never trusted men of the cloth! Isaac: I will leave you to decipher the symbols on that lock mechanism, . Examine Locked Safe. Isaac: Huzzah! The safe is open, . What have you found inside? Isaac: That photograph has been scratched out. I shall fetch your dusting kit, post-haste! Examine Faded Photo. Isaac: , this is a prison photograph. That man is Father Donovan! Isaac: Maximillian Poe was correct, Donovan IS hiding a criminal past! Isaac: Clearly, we can't trust the Father to tell us anything about this. But those numbers should, let us get them to Miss Holloway! Analyze Mugshot Photo. Evie: Many ancient texts, the Bible included, warn us to beware of wolves in sheep's clothing, . And this photo proves Father Donovan is one of them! Isaac: I take it you've uncovered the extent of the Father's sins? Evie: I have. That number corresponds to Donovan's criminal record... Evie: Father Donovan was convicted of murder! Isaac: Good heavens! Murder?! Is it any wonder he has been trying to conceal this! Evie: Well, you see, that's just it. Apart from this photograph, Father Donovan's criminal record was destroyed. Evie: The remainder of Donovan's record was conveniently lost in the evidence room fire! Isaac: Convenient indeed! , could Father Donovan have been involved in the arson? It's time he broke his vow of silence! Ask Father Donovan the truth about his past. Isaac: It was only a matter of time before uncovered your murderous secret, Father Donovan. You cannot hide from the past forever! Donovan: So you figured it out, did you? Continuing Maximillian's little witch-hunt? Well, like I told you, it's now a matter between me and God. I served my sentence and paid for my crime. Donovan: I was brash in my youth, and a bit of a hothead. My mouth and my temper got me into trouble, and one day I went too far. Donovan: In prison I found the Lord, and swore to serve Him with my remaining days once I was released. Being a priest shan't make up for my crime, but helping others is the only thing I can do. Isaac: How did you get this picture? Do you realize it was taken from a police evidence room, where the Concordia fire originated? Donovan: Ay, begorra! I don't know anything about that, I swear! I found the picture on the church doorstep. I never knew where it came from. Isaac: Rest assured, Father, the Flying Squad will be keeping a close eye on you! Donovan: You can trust me, ! Look at how I collect donations for those in need, see if there is anything you like! Later, on the airship... Chief Wright: Congratulations, , you've truly outdone yourself. Solving not just one murder, but two! Chief Wright: But now to matters of more immediate concern. We already had our eye on Father Donovan following allegations he was facilitating the exploitation of Irish immigrants. Isaac: But revelations that records of his murderous past were destroyed during the fire cast an even darker shadow on the reverend. Chief Wright: It is time we got some real answers about Father Donovan's involvement in this, , and I am confident you are the one who can find them! There is more work to be done! Category:Criminal Case Category:Transcripts